Xander Vos
Xander Vos was a male Human/Kiffar Jedi Master at the time of 50 ABY. Xander Vos was the Grand-Son of famed Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, and the son of Korto Vos and Lysa Sornfree, a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. Xander Vos had left home at only the age of ten, and had become a Jedi Apprentice at twelve, spending the next seventeen years as a Padawan to Jedi Master Vikro. After an incident at Thespis, Xander was promoted to Jedi Knight, and served the Order well over the next years. By 50 ABY, Xander had been made Jedi Master, and in 71 ABY he took part in the Darth Dude Conflict, at which many Jedi he had known through his life took part, some being killed, many triumphing against their adversary. His children, Ben, Lysa, Vikro and Tyler also took part, on different worlds, in the end of the Conflict, and he was proud of them to no end. The final major conflict of his life was the Yuuzhan Vong miniature invasion of the planet Qiilura at which the Jedi and Sith temporary rejoined in an alliance to defeat the powerful new threat. The firebreathers the Yuuzhan Vong brought destroyed much of the planet, but in the end, the Jedi and Sith triumphed. Xander was killed when the Sith invaded Bakura, and attempted to assassinate Grand Master Abba. He, along with his long time friend, Lyn Korak, died fighting to their last breath against the invaders. Biography Early life (6 BBY - 4 ABY) Xander Vos was born to Korto Vos and Lysa Sornfree on Tatooine, after his parents were forced to flee Naboo because of the Imperials. Xander helped his father on their moisture farm, repairing any droids that broke down, helping him gain skills with droids. While Xander was young, he sometimes found things with an intuitive sense, or levitated objects. Whenever he did so, his mother punished him, and Xander grew to believe that it was natural for all young children to develop and then lose these "powers". He was close friends with Jysek Talore, who's father owned a local star-ship dealer. Jysek and Xander were close friends and, when Xander reached the age of ten, George - Jysek's father - gave them each a restored X-Wing. George had found the craft in the Jundland Wastes presumably from some battle between the Rebels and Imperials. Adventures Old Ben When Xander was very young, Korto would take him out on long trips to Mos Eisley to help him pick up new parts for their droids or moisture vaporators, and Xander would stare at the aliens that frequented the city. His father told him that such staring was rude, but Xander didn't pay attention to him, and one day, he spoke to an old man who had arrived in the town just recently from his hermitage some way away. He asked the man how old he was, and the man replied with a smile and a knowing wink, saying that he was older than the town. Xander didn't believe him, and followed him around for quite some time, at a discreet distance, on several trips into the town. As he got older, the man spoke more to him, but seemed too distracted to hold a long conversation with him. When Xander was six, the man disappeared from the town, and never returned. Xander begun asking around about him, and only discovered his name, Old Ben. Pod Racers Once, Xander and Jysek convinced their parents to let them to go to Mos Espa, home of the infamous pod racing circuits. They managed to get to the city by Xander's old speeder, and once there they wondered around, soaking in the sights of this new town. They watched in awe as a pod race drew to conclusion, the pilots flying their final lap with such precision that Xander instantly grew jealous of their control and confidence. After the race, they spoke with the winner, about if it were possible for them to ride in his podracer for a while. He vehemently opposed the idea, telling them of the various dangers, and that only one human had ever flown a podracer and lived to tell the tale, and that that was Anakin Skywalker, a slave who had left the world shortly after winning the Boonta Eve Classic. Xander grew intrigued about Anakin, and asked the Dug more questions about the boy, although the Dug finally snapped, and told him that he had already told Xander all he knew, and that although the boy was living legend, he hadn't ever visited Tatooine again. The Dug mentioned something about him becoming a Jedi before wandering off to supervise the servicing of his pod. Fight When Xander was nine, he had been attacked by a drunk teenager in Mos Hurga. Xander had been going to visit Jysek, when the young man stumbled out of a bar, slurring vicious taunts at Xander. Unable to think what to do, Xander had been forced to defend himself as the man attacked him. With his nose broken, and blood streaming from various parts of his body, Xander realized that this may be his death, already. A picture flashed through his mind of a room with two men lying side by side in it, dead, and it flashed away again, and Xander struggled with the man. Suddenly, the man was lifted off him, and Xander saw Jysek standing there, fighting the man in defense of his friend. Getting to his feet, Xander joined in, and the man finally gave up, and stumbled away in defeat. The picture that Xander had seen in his mind remained a mystery to Xander for several decades, and only in his death throes, side by side with Darth Mauv, did he understand it. Leaving Tatooine (4 ABY - 6 ABY) When his parents heard the news that Emperor Palpatine had been killed above Endor, they rejoiced. However, months later when Xander received his X-Wing, there was still heated debate as to whether they should allow him to leave. Finally, caving in, Korto wished Xander well on his journey, giving him Krayt Dragon boots, and the blaster with which his own mother had saved Quinlan Vos' life. Hoping to leave on his own and visit his Grand-Mother's grave before he begun his journey, little did Xander know that Jysek followed him. Adventures Together with Jysek, Xander traveled to many worlds such as Corellia, and Bothawui. They begun their journey on Naboo and traveled through much of the Galaxy over a few months in search of something they could do to truly make a difference in the Galaxy. Naboo Xander traveled to Naboo on his own to visit the grave of his Grand-Mother, Khaleen Hentz. Upon arrival he was greeted with fear and anger by the space port authorities due to an increased Imperial presence quite some time ago due to the rumored presence of Jedi, and one in particular, Quinlan Vos. Convincing the man to allow him to land, Xander was greeted by a site he had never expected: Jysek's X-Wing. He greeted his friend with anger, telling him to return home, but Jysek refused, telling Xander he would travel with his childhood friend. Xander relented and the pair refueled and traveled on to the mountain at which Khaleen was buried. Visiting the meager grave, Xander gave her a proper shrine in honor of all she had done, despite him never knowing her. Finally he agreed to leave again with Jysek, and the pair left Naboo forever, or so Xander hoped, much to the pleasure of the authorities. Corellia After leaving Naboo, Jysek decided they should travel to the most well known planet outside Coruscant just to get perspective on how far they had come from Tatooine. A private motive, however, was that his family had come from Corellia, and Jysek hoped to discover what his parents had built on the planet in the form of Talore Travels. On Corellia, Xander was drawn to a museum, which told the extensive history of legends, myths, and rumors on the planet. He was particularly interested in one, which told of the mythical hellish species the Xargressians. It told of how they had ravaged Corellia over four thousand years before, but that Jedi had arrived on planet, and soon afterwards all reports were quelled. This rumor was ridiculous, the Jedi could not have exterminated an entire species so quickly, and even if they could have, they would not. However, Xander was intrigued by the descriptions of the various known members of the species, as well as their long lives. Jysek followed trails to the ruined warehouse where much of his parents business had taken place. He picked up the story from passers by about what had happened. After his parents had left the planet the family business had continued for a short time, but that local gangs had gratified the warehouse and destroyed much of the produce, and eventually the business had been given up: without George there to guide production there was no use in continuing. Xander and Jysek rendezvoused at the private hangar their X-Wings had been docked in, reserved for Talore family members, and - much to their pleasure - found their craft refueled and repainted, with all the smudges, scratches and dings from their space travel repaired, and an upgrade to their shielding as well as their hyperdrive. Bothawui After leaving Corellia, they traveled to various planets near Corellia, before taking a large leap back towards the Outer Rim to Bothawui. Xander finally decided that they would need to be armed to face threats if they faced any, and he and Jysek bought blasters and vibroswords to protect themselves. They decided they should test their ability, and researched any menacing gangs on nearby planets. On Bothawui, the pair encountered members of Black Sun, and talked to them for some time, putting on the charade of youngsters hoping to join the famous organization. They discovered many things about the group, and different styles of fighting. Xander also learned how to tell when a man was bluffing, and this came in handy later. Destiny Awaits Xander and Jysek soon found themselves on Kinyen, where they hoped to defeat Black Haven, a local gang that had been murdering many of the inhabitants. Caught out of their league the two were captured for several months before the arrival of Jedi Master Vikro distracted the Black Haven gang long enough for them to escape. However, their craft was severely damaged during the escape, and they barely limped to Lorta, the closest planet. There, they recuperated, planning to move on once they could repair the ship. However, an unlikely coincidence brought the Kroprulan Empire, that had been raiding the Outer Rim in their own Outer Rim Sieges, struck the world whilst they were there, leaving Xander grievously wounded, and Jysek dead. Asil "Shatterpoint" Leikane and Koras Aldamar arrived at the planet to repel the invasion, and whilst Koras struck back in space, Asil went down to the planet, saving Xander's life just as a Sith, Darth Lanik, was to strike the final blow. Discovering his Force talent, Asil brought Xander to the Jedi Temple on Bakura, hidden through the Force, and on the outskirts of any civilization. There, Vikro realized that this was the boy he had been having visions of, and pledged to train him. At this time Xander Vos was twelve years old. Histories Xander met many Jedi in the Temple, such as Urwen Udeesie and Lyn Korak, who he became close friends with. The Council knew, however that like most Jedi in the Order, Xander needed to be taught the history of the Order, and so he began tutelage under Obi-Tyler. Obi-Tyler explained the extensive history of the Order, and how it fit with the rest of the Galaxy during various Galactic events. He also explained how the Jedi Order was founded by the parents of Atalia Zavier, the founder of the recently discovered Sith Empire. Much of the history that he was taught in regards to the Sith Empire was discovered with the recent release of Holonet reports from Kroprulu so as to inspire fear in the Galaxy as to their origins. Later Xander discovered that a lot of the information had been propaganda, and dismissed it as false, however some of the information was accurate, and provided a detailed look at the workings of the Sith Empire. Padawan (6 ABY - 23 ABY) Xander spent the next seventeen years as Vikro's Apprentice, learning several important lessons, as well as Vikro's unique "Force Shove". The Apprenticeship was considered one of the most successful of the Order, with Xander going from a fiery youth to a contained, well mannered Jedi Knight, completing countless successful missions on his own or with support. Mission to Naboo The first mission Xander and Vikro were sent on was a mission to Naboo to investigate reports of a Sith invasion of the peaceful planet. They arrived to find much of the northern continent ravaged, and Xander raced to the shrine he had built of his Grandmother, which he discovered to have been destroyed personally by Sith troops. Blinded by anger, he struck out at Vikro, his rage consuming him. Vikro stopped him, and harshly explained the dangers of sinking into his rage and letting it control him. Xander became fearful of his actions, especially after what he had learned about his Grand-Father from Obi-Tyler. The pair then traveled on to Theed where they talked at length with the current Queen. Apparently a Sith fleet had arrived above the planet and wiped out their orbital platforms. The Sith had landed and killed much of the planet's militia, and even a Gungun army had failed in the path of the Sith. Vikro became concerned with the growing power of the Sith, and made a special note to discuss these concerns with the Jedi Council on their return to Bakura. Xander mainly stayed in the background, learning much from Vikro's skills as a negotiator. Raid on Ilum In 16 ABY Xander and Vikro were called on by the Jedi Council to investigate claims that pirates had begun operating out of Ilum. This was deadly news for the Council, as they mass imported crystals from the planet for the lightsabers of the young Jedi Padawans in the Order. The pirates, it seemed, had been plundering the crystal caves and selling the valuable gems for high prices on the black market. Soon the caves would run dry, and the Council was fearful of this happening. On Ilum, Xander, for the first time, showed initiative, scouting out where he believed the pirate camp to be, and with Vikro managed to defeat them after negotiations failed. They discovered that the craft the pirates were using bore the markings of the Sith Empire, however, and this concerned Vikro greatly. However, upon return to Bakura, the markings were examined more closely and turned out to be fake, installed by the pirates to create fear in those who saw the craft. Mission to Bellassa In 22 ABY, Xander and Vikro were sent to Bellassa, where the locals had created an uproar after Sith spies had been found within their ranks. Ever since their rebellious nature during the Empire's early years, the Kroprulan Empire seemed to believe it would be important to distill all sense of rebellion in the people. Traveling to the planet, Xander and Vikro negotiated successfully with the people of Bellassa, and managed to take the three Sith spies into custody. Returning to Bakura, the spies were interrogated long and hard until they divulged the throneworld of the new Sith Empire: Kroprulu. Moments after the word passed from their lips, they were dead. Mission to Thespis Xander and Vikro' final mission as Master and Apprentice, which also involved Lyn Korak, a close friend and bunk mate of Xander's, sent them into Thespis, a Bakuran city. The mission, only months after their last mission to Bellassa, was of the utmost importance. They were told that several people were being held hostage in a hope to steal the entire funds in the city's bank. However, once there, the four - Lyn's Master Kavar was also there because of his Apprentice - were greeted by an empty city. Approaching cautiously, they were ambushed by a large group of mercenaries who seemed to have been hired by someone to kill the Jedi. Kavar showed why he had been promoted to Jedi Master at such a young age, killing many of them whilst Xander, Vikro, and Lyn finished the rest. Realizing that the real inhabitants of the town must be being held hostage somewhere else, they eventually discovered caves on the outskirts of Thespis, where they found the rest of the militia, as well as the city's inhabitants. There, at the age of twenty-nine, Xander Vos walked dangerously close to the Dark Side. When a mercenary leaped at Vikro with the intention to kill him, Xander unleashes a jet of Force Lightning to save his Master. His Master was furious with him, but Xander managed to come up with a logical reason for him to have used the power. However, this moment worried him for several months after the battle, and his Apprentice Wes Odo also argued with him constantly about it. He never used the power again except for in his short spell as Darth Cious. Jedi Knight (23 ABY - 50 ABY) After his strong effort at Thespis, Lyn Korak and Xander Vos stood side by side for the first time as Jedi Knights, no longer Padawans. Xander vowed that he would do whatever it took to defeat the Sith, and became the Blade of Light for the Jedi. Luke Skywalker bestowed a similar title upon Jaina Solo at the ceremony before the fateful mission to Myrkr, though it is unknown if the two titles are linked. Contemplation Only weeks after becoming a Jedi Knight, Xander took a week away from the Temple, journeying to Utapau, where he observed life as it was at its most basic. There, Xander realized how alone he was, no longer having a guiding figure, or a supportive friend near him. On Utapau, Xander participated in solving a dispute between two Utai, and made a poor mistake, resulting in the death of one of the two. Xander was shattered by this mistake on his part, his confidence in his abilities faltering. Returning to the Jedi Temple, Xander explained this to Vikro, who told him the Force would always be his ally, and that in similar disputes he needed to listen more carefully to the Force. Accepting this, Xander turned to a more insightful look of the Force, and became an effective Jedi Knight. Invasion of Bespin Many months later, Xander, Lyn, and Padmé Dral, an aged female Jedi Knight, were sent to Bespin to observe the gas canisters that supplied the Temple with its fuel. Usually only one or two Knights were sent, but as Xander and Lyn were new Jedi Knights, Padmé aided them on the mission. What begun as such a routine mission quickly spiraled into disaster as the Sith Empire launched its final battle of the Outer Rim Sieges, sending an entire fleet to destroy the gas platforms of Bespin. Commandeering a modified YT-2400 craft, which he quickly christened the Swift Eagle, Xander flew up to intercept the many TIE fighters, with Padmé in one of the gun turrets, and Lyn in the other. The two clocked many kills as Xander desperately contacted the Jedi Council. Submerged in the Force, he fought on, finally forced to land, as one of the engines took a heavy hit from a turbo laser canon. As more Star Destroyers appeared in space, Xander feared the worse. However, the craft that appeared were Star Defenders, part of a hidden fleet that the Jedi Council used on the rarest occasions. Ironically, the last time it had been used was the first battle of the sieges, where it had saved Xander's life. As the three watched from the ground, a modified craft crashed to the ground, a wounded Sith emerging. The three captured the Sith, and so begun the life of Anakin as a Jedi. Wes Odo Returning from the mission, Xander took his own Apprentice, Wes Odo, after his previous Master, Kavar, had abandoned him. The pair seemed fine at the beginning of the Apprenticeship. Wes worked well with Xander, learning much from him, and improving his fighting skills immensely. Mission to Eriadu In 31 ABY, however, when they journeyed with Lyn Korak and his Apprentice Leon Danex to finalize an alliance with Anakin and his newly formed Outer Rim Syndicate, their relationship begun to fall apart. Upon returning from the mission, he and Wes argued harshly, forcing them apart. Wes broke out, arguing viciously about Xander's former flirtations with the Dark Side. Xander admitted regretfully that his former experiences were not the best examples of how a Jedi should act, but that it was no excuse for a repeat of such behavior in his Apprentice. Reverting above Kinyen where Xander was hoping to show his Apprentice the journey he had taken to become a Jedi, the pair was attacked by a pirate craft bearing the signs of Black Haven, and Xander was knocked unconscious. Wes was forced to fight for the man he had argued viciously with only hours before. Fighting the five pirates, he managed to incapacitate them all, waking Xander, and forming a firm friendship with him, a bond that couldn't be broken. Xander finished training Wes, and gave a small speech whilst the boy was knighted. Crushing Revelation Deciding to return home to visit his parents, Xander traveled to Tatooine just in time for a rare rainstorm on the planet. He left his ship and discovered the ruins of Mos Hurga, from where the Massacre of Tatooine had partially taken place. Using an emerging Force Power that allowed him to view events through an object, he watched the battle through his mother's eyes, right up to her and Xander's father's death at the hands of Darth Minious. As the rain poured from the sky, Xander howled at the cruelty of what had occurred, and swore to kill Darth Minious if it was the last act he did. After two hours, he managed to compose himself, and he returned to the Temple, slightly more withdrawn from others than he had been, never discussing his discovery with anyone except his wife. Darth Cious News filtered through whilst Xander was training his Apprentice that his old Master, Vikro, had been killed on a mission to Korriban. Stricken by grief, Xander finished training Wes, vowing not to take another Apprentice, as it would remind him of the time he had spent by Vikro's side. After his marriage to Mia Romis, however, he named his first child Vikro to honor his old Master, and to remember the brilliance he had possessed. In 40 ABY however, the Council received word from their informants within the ORS that the Jewel which had killed Vikro by draining him of the Force had survived on Korriban. Journeying to the planet with Dakoth, Padmé, Jaden, and Lyn, Xander drew himself into the Jewel, becoming Darth Cious http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Xander_Vos#Darth_Cious, which fueled his rage and frustration at his Master's death that had built up within him. Discovering that Vikro lived on as Darth Vicarious, Darth Cious dueled with him to become the Jewel's only servant. The duel was interrupted by the other Jedi Knights, who snapped a trigger in Vicarious' brain, reverting him to Vikro, Jedi Master, after appealing to his better nature. Darth Cious, to far into his anger to return, showed off with Lyn in an abandoned Temple, the Jewel by his side. Firing a powerful stream of Force Lightning, that would not dissipate until it hit a target, Cious and Lyn fought hard, the lightning swirling around them. Finally the lightning struck the Jewel, shattering its hold on Xander Vos, repressing the newly created Darth Cious deep within him, who awoke to find Lyn struggling to carry him from the doomed Temple. Racing to Lyn's ship, the duo fled Korriban, returning to Bakura where Xander was reunited with Vikro. After this mission, however, Xander became much harsher, testament to the darkness that now lay within him. Jedi Master (50 ABY - 72 ABY) After the events on Korriban, the Council was unsure about promoting Xander to Jedi Master, choosing instead to promote the others from the mission. Xander was forced to watch as Dakoth and Lyn became Jedi Masters, as he remained as a Jedi Battlemaster. Cain Mhoon However, after many years, he was finally given the position, and he took an Apprentice, Cain Mhoon. This was an expression of faith to the Jedi Council. Cain's mother was also the mother of Lanik Shin'se, the man who, as a boy, had taken Xander's left arm on Lorta all those years ago. Apprentice Cain proved to be an exceptional student, excelling in every form, and became a Jedi Knight twenty years before the final battle of the Dude Conflict - the Battle of Reldar Prime. Missions Cain and Xander were amongst the Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawans who partook in the early battles of the Darth Dude Conflict. Minor battles with small amounts of troops were fought on various worlds with little risk to the Jedi, and so Xander and Cain were constantly sent to various Outer Rim worlds, such as Saleucami. The pair also worked together at Kashyyyk, where they were paired with Jedi Knight Morgz to destroy a slaving facility on the planet run by Darth Dude. Journey to Tatooine In 69 ABY, Xander traveled to Tatooine once more, this time to Mos Eisley in an attempt to discover what plans the Sith had with the planet, in terms of the Darth Dude Conflict, and to deal with them before they harmed the local inhabitants. The Sith were believed to have come from the Darth Dude Empire, and needed to be dealt with quickly. Familiar Surroundings With Morgz, a Baxthrax Jedi Knight, Xander traveled to Mos Eisley. There he met up with a Kiffar Bounty Hunter in Chalmun's Cantina. The man divulged information that several Sith had been discovered near the Dune Sea, but that the reason why the Bounty Hunter was chasing them was restricted, only accessible by a further large sum of money. Morgz and Xander traveled out to the Dune Sea, only feeling the death of the man who had sold them the information when they were in no position to help him. Xander convinced Morgz that there was no use going back to help the man, and the pair continued on. Change of Circumstances After a short time of trekking through the Dune Sea, Xander and Morgz came across a Bounty Hunter attacking two Sith Apprentices. The pair were obviously inexperienced, and that, coupled with the heavy armor and powerful blaster of the Bounty Hunter, spelled their doom. After they were killed, the Bounty Hunter contacted a Bash Massa, but was interrupted as Morgz flew over to confront the man. However, before the man could reveal who he was working for, three members of the Voxyn Crispo gang appeared, and quickly killed the man, before turning their sights on the Jedi. Frustration Although Xander had taken Cain as his Apprentice, his own child Ben was hoping to become his father's Apprentice. Xander promised to take him as his Apprentice after he finished training his current padawan, who at the time was Mindal Reynolt, an excellent student who Xander admired very much. Ben became quite withdrawn and bitter towards Xander due to the pressure that had been put on him because of the fame that Xander held. Xander struggled to retain his peace within himself as elements of Darth Cious rose again within him, feeding off his guilt and anger at his son, and Xander was forced to leave the Order for a year. What happened during that year is unknown to everyone except him. Mindal Reynolt Xander had always had close bonds with his Apprentices, however the one that he held with Mindal was the closest of all. When Xander took Mindal as his Apprentice, he saw so much of himself in Mindal, and the pair bonded instantly, unusual as his other Apprentices had usually taken long to get used to his intense style of training. Over the years the two became close friends, almost brothers - despite their huge age difference. The Battle of Reldar Prime Only six years later, at the Battle of Reldar Prime, the pair, as well as Cain Mhoon, Vikro, Lyn Korak and Wes Odo fought to protect the Jedi Praxeum on Reldar Prime alongside many other Jedi. The Apprentices, the Masters, and the friends. Together, to stop Darth Dude. Promotion Mindal found himself promoted sooner than usual, in 75 ABY. Soon afterwards, Xander finally took his son as his Apprentice only a few months after Mindal's promotion. Ben Vos Four years after the Battle of Reldar Prime, the Yuuzhan Vong made a reappearance in the Galaxy in the Invasion of Qiilura, and Xander and his son were sent with many Jedi to deal with this threat that had come at the worst of times for the Order, splintering it further as it was beginning to repair itself. Lyn Korak, who headed the mission, told Xander while he was aboard the Abba that the Republic was fraying with corruption, and instead of the Jedi depending on them for protection, the roles had reversed, and the Jedi were being ordered to defend to Republic from the newly resurgent Yuuzhan Vong. Disturbed by this news, Xander and his son fought hard against the Yuuzhan Vong, eventually defeating them despite the damage that they caused Qiilura with their firebreathers. Returning to Bakura, Xander presented the need to the Council to disband the Republic. Two years later, Xander was successful, and several corrupt politicians were unearthed, and the Republic was disbanded. Council Member (72 ABY - 86 ABY) Xander was promoted to Council Member prior to the miniature Yuuzhan Vong invasion, after the conclusion of the Darth Dude Conflict, due to the pressure put on the Council by Lyn Korak. Finally, he was added to the Council, and he served on it until his death. Gone With the Force In the aftermath of the miniature war with the Vong, Xander promoted Ben, who in 80 ABY became a Jedi Knight, the last of Xander's children to achieve the rank. Leaving Tradition After heated discussions amongst the Council Members, they decided the time to move was now, and, in 86 ABY the majority of the Order left Bakura for their new home, Pacis, in the Deep Core. Xander, Lyn, Abba and many other Jedi who were left were caught by a Sith invasion. Fighting desperately for their lives, Xander managed to protect Abba from the potential assassination for only a limited amount of time, as first Lyn was killed by the encroaching Sith, and then Xander, after killing Darth Minious, he was killed by the mysterious Darth Mauv. Legacy Xander left behind him a large legacy - four children who served the Jedi Order in extremely different ways. After Xander's death in 86 ABY, the Jedi Order commissioned the building of a Star Defender with his name, the Xander which flew in many missions in the New Sith War, many a time with one of his children at the helm. Vikro Vos, his oldest child, went on to become the Head Librarian in the Jedi Order's Library on their new world, and he helped categorise information in a much more efficient way, and unearthed many surprising bits of data that the previous librarian had not discovered. He was widely regarded as one of the best Librarians that had served the Order. Ben Vos, whilst highly volatile, left the Jedi Order following his father's death, and became a problem for the Order, as they feared he may join the Sith and reveal their new world to their enemies. The other three Vos children were sent after him and managed to return him to the Order. Lysa Vos became a Jedi Brute, due to the fact that she was unable to use Force Telekinesis, meaning that she became highly proficient with her lightsaber skills. She trained several Apprentices for the Order, such as Lariz Cor, who was a brilliant Jedi Knight. Tyler Vos, the final of the Vos children, also had a promising career. He served as a Jedi Sniper - using long range Force Powers over his lightsaber - during the Darth Dude Conflict. He had been the second Vos child to be promoted to Jedi Knight, and later went on to become a head figure in the Jedi Order's Navy, serving mainly aboard the Xander. Alternate Battles Xander Vos was also involved in several adventures that never "truly" happened. These range from a devastatingly Galactic-Wide conflict that resulted from a hard-fought battle on Ragoon VI, another was a defense of Bellassa from Sith invaders. Romances Clare Gryndu During his Apprenticeship, Xander met a fellow padawan, Clare, who he soon developed feelings for. The two begun to date, and became very serious towards the end of Xander's Apprenticeship. Xander had plans to marry her, and she felt the same way about him. However, Xander realized that Clare was not his true soulmate, after going on a few missions with her as Jedi Knights, not as Padawans. He found her techniques when left to choose her own paths were far different from his, and as such conflicted with everything he had though she was. Xander was heartbroken, and consulted Vikro on how to treat his feelings for Clare as opposed to the now strong feels of distance from her, and Vikro advised him to remain friends with her, rather than to get romantically attached, and when Xander told Clare this, she accepted it without qualms, having also sensed a distancing between the pair. The two remained friends, and Clare even attended Xander's wedding to Mia. Mia Romis In 31 ABY the last thoughts on Xander's mind were that of a possible romance. Freshly returned from Eriadu, where he had negotiated an alliance between the ORS and the Jedi Order, he met Mia Romis. He had previously given no thought to even the remotest possibility of love, but upon meeting Mia Romis that all changed. The stunningly beautiful Jedi Knight from Denon melted Xander's heart and the two fell in love. Courting her for several years, Xander finally proposed, and the two married a year after Wes Odo's training was complete, in 36 ABY. They spent their honeymoon on one of the worlds that had previously been destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong but was now in the process of being rebuilt, giving it a beautifully organic look that the two loved. Children Vikro Vos After hearing of the death of his old Master at Korriban, and the nearing birth of his son, Xander decided to name him after his Master in commemoration, and so, in 37 ABY, Vikro Vos was born. Further Children In the years to come, Xander was also blessed with twins Ben Vos and Lysa Vos in 41 ABY, and a final son, Tyler Vos in 42 ABY. The four grew up together at the Temple, although over time, the four drew apart. Vikro became more interested in the history of the Order, Ben became spiteful about the way he was treated by those he considered friends after they realized he was related to Quinlan Vos. Only Lysa and Tyler stayed in constant contact, even though Lysa became a Jedi Brute, a much more physical role than would have been expected of her, much to the dismay of Xander and Mia. Xander's Lightsaber Xander used one, and only one, lightsaber through his life. He fashioned it before becoming Vikro's Apprentice from blueprints the Jedi Archives held on Quinlan Vos' lightsaber. The lightsaber's crystal was a dark emerald, and gave the blade a much darker tinge to that of a normal emerald lightsaber. The blade sharpened to a point at its base, and this reflected Xander's preference to render enemies unconscious by smashing the base of his lightsaber into their skull. The lightsaber was encased in a golden clasp, with the rest of the blade a gleaming silver. The golden clasp was magnetic, and clipped onto his belt. The lightsaber had been built under the guidance of Obi-Tyler. Xander only lost it on one occasion, during the Battle of Reldar Prime, when he was fighting Darth Mauv, and managed to retrieve it after the battle concluded. When Xander was killed on Bakura, his lightsaber was left in the Temple for the orbital bombardment that followed, and it can only be assumed that it was destroyed. Personality and Traits Xander was usually a calm and kind Jedi, who quickly became friends with people, but would slip out of friendships later if he discovered that the person held beliefs that did not correlate with his own. He had a dry, sarcastic manner quite a lot of the time, and could be quite cynical. As his Apprentice Wes Odo discovered, Xander also had a large sense of humor, which he used constantly in dealing with his Padawan in his attempts to make Wes open up more to Xander. Annoyances After reverting from Darth Cious, Xander became quick to anger whenever an inexperienced Jedi youngling asked him a question about something that he perceived to be quite simple. He would snap at them, and on occasions would reduce them to tears. Vikro and Abba both talked to him about this problem, but conceded that he was not going to change any time soon. Likes *Xander liked to, on occasion, curl up with a datapad beneath a tree in the courtyard of the Jedi Temple and soak in the warmth. If he were disturbed during this time he would ignore the person until they realized he did not want to be disturbed, and left him alone. *Xander also liked to take his craft, the Swift Eagle and fly out into space and test his reflexes against asteroids or just perform complex tricks. *Xander also enjoyed mastering his skills, for he liked to be in control of his abilities. Sometimes for as long as a day he would go to the dueling rings and practice his skills on his own, or against his friends. During his life Xander participated in many duels, which he mostly won, although he did on occasion lose to his friend Lyn. Dislikes *Xander absolutely despised people who lied. If he ever discovered that a friend - even if they had been a friend for years - had lied to him, he would rarely speak to them again, and if he did, he would speak stiffly and clearly convey his distaste for them. *Xander also disliked commanding men in battle, so for much of the Darth Dude conflict, Xander participated in frontline battles, rather than commanding from afar. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Xander Vos was created by Xander Vos, a member of The Jedi Order Forum. Xander Vos's - the creator's - real name is Alex, who derived Xander from the end of Alexander. *The name for Xander's first crush, Clare Gryndu, is an anagram of Alex's first crush. *Ben Vos, Xander's son, the only child not named after an obvious character in the Order, is Alex's favorite name. *Xander Vos was the Featured Article from 20th May 2007-27th May 2007 and was aeods first Featured Article. Fanfictions Xander Vos has been mentioned in The Life of Empress Saber http://thedarkSithlords.myfreeforum.org/about1191.html, a story epic in its own class, and is set to appear in the sequel, Aftermath. Xander Vos is the main character in the story Destiny Eclipsehttp://rebels.myfreeforum.org/about3982.html, and sketchy rumors of a sequel to Destiny Eclipse say it will explore the reaction each of his children have to his death.. Destiny Eclipse Destiny Eclipse revolves around Xander's arrival at the Jedi Temple, and his struggles with the Dark Side over the years. The title itself suggests an ominous turn of events at the end, or something similar. Life of Empress Saber The Life of Empress Saber mainly revolves around the Sith Empire, but Xander makes the occasional appearance in the Jedi scenes, and is one of the Jedi during the Battle of Reldar Prime who fights to defend the Jedi Praxeum on Reldar Prime, the major battle of the story. Sequel to Destiny Eclipse Destiny Eclipse: Corner Stones is the sequel to Destiny Eclipse, and is a short story revolving around each of Xander Vos' children, and how they deal with his death. It also brings to a close the story arc that began with the collection of short stories involving Xander's mother, Lysa Sornfree. Appearances Forum Canon: *Destiny Eclipse *''Invasion of Qiilura'' *''Jewel of the Force II'' *''Life of Empress Saber'' *''The Zabrak Warrior'' Forum Non-Canon: *''Battle of Ragoon VI'' *''Confronting General Grevious and the Separatists on Kalee'' *''Invasion of Belassa'' *''Invasion of Dagobah'' *''Siege of Bakura'' *''The Game of War'' *''Tremor on Ryloth'' *''When the Hunter(s) Become the Hunted'' *''Xander Vos and the Quest to find the Stardylite'' Category:Articles by aeods V V V V V Category:The Vos Family V V